Always In My Heart
by Tashmort95
Summary: Ruby has always known there was something missing in her life, she has everything she wants, people love her and life use to be great. Ruby decides to risks in going to the underworld only to find Hades and she unexpectedly starts to fall for him when he doesn't kill her. She knows that Hades is a bad guy, she knows what she's getting but will her mother Aphrodite understand her.


**Sorry in advance for the length and any grammar mistakes, I'm the sort of person that doesn't do the whole chapter thing, once I start writing I can't really stop until I finish.**

* * *

Ruby Harrison stepped in the front door of her father's massive mansion in LA, she has just returned from Camp Half Blood early thinking that this is what she wanted but it wasn't even close.

"Ruby, my love," her father said as he stepped into the foyer.

"Dad," Ruby replied trying to sound happy.

"I've missed you," he said.

Luckily her dad wasn't very good at seeing her true feelings.

"I've missed you too," she half lied.

She wasn't totally sure if she missed him or not, she knew there was something missing in her life but she could never figure it out, camp didn't help with that fact either, when she was there is made her feel a little worse.

Ruby Harrison was a half blood, a demigod and everyone loved her, she was popular and everyone wanted to be around her but that wasn't her choose, her mother being the god of love and beauty was the main reason why everyone loved her. There was someone about her that made everyone fall head over knees just to be near her, boys wanted to be her boyfriend and girls wanted to be her best friend. While all Ruby wanted was someone to hate her, she wanted to be alone, she had enjoyed people loving her until she arrived at camp this time, she put on a brave face the whole time hoping it would end. Now that it was over and she was back at home something was still missing, it felt like someone had ripped out her soul and forgot to give it back.

"I'm tired from the flight I think I might have a sleep," Ruby said.

"But it's only ten in the morning," her dad replied.

"Jet lag I guess," Ruby said.

Ruby was tired she was hoping that going to sleep would help her problems, she opened the door to her room and noticed that nothing had moved apart from the bed being made and cleaned everyday even when it wasn't being used. Ruby sat her bag onto her bed, she opened her bag grabbed an IPod and headphones out, these had really helped when she wasn't killing monsters or training. Ruby had spent a couple of hours talking to Nico Di Angelo one day when she managed to get away, he didn't talk much but she felt a little better while she sat there with him. Nico had decided to be nice and told her that the best way to block out people and their voices was music, she had never thought about music because she never had time until now to do anything. Nico gave her his IPod and headphones, he said she could keep them and he was right about music helping a lot.

Ruby held the black headphones and black IPod in one hand while she pressed a button that covered the windows with strong blinds that blocked out the sunlight; she turned the IPod on and placed the headphones over her ears. She lied down on her huge bed and soon fell asleep while listening to Nico's song choices which she didn't mind that much, as she slept she felt better.

Ruby woke at about eleven at night; she knew her father would be asleep already so she decided not to make too much noise. Ruby left the headphones on as she pressed a button so the blinds disappeared and let her see the perfect view of the Hollywood sign; Ruby leant against her window as she stared at the sign. She had been to the Hollywood sign but it was much better from a distance, she continued to stare at the sign while she stared at the sign she remembered Nico. She wanted to see him, talk to him, do something other than stay here and fake that she happy to be here, she knew how to get into the underworld so she decided to visit him since he had decided to come home from camp early as well.

She grabbed her bag which fell onto the floor while she was asleep, she packed it with some clothes, she would have packed make up but she hated it now, it just made her feel worse about herself and her problem. She quickly got changed, she pulled on a hoodie and put the headphones back on since she took them off while she was getting changed and she picked up her bag and quietly left.

After about an hour of walking and getting into the underworld she was now standing in front of Hade's palace in the underworld, it was hot and she could her screams which just made her smile because this was new thing for her. Ruby turned the IPod off and pulled the headphones off so they hang around her neck. She slowly opened the front door and walked inside, this place was dark, scary and she could feel death everywhere, but she smiled even though it scared her to her bones. She had never met a real god before apart from Mr D at camp if that counts since she hardly saw him, she had never talked to him which didn't count as meeting him, now she was walking through Hade's palace. She learned from Chiron and other campers that coming face to face with Hade's was probably worse than death, he was the scariest god and everyone hated him. She smiled because she would gladly changes lives with him for a day if it meant someone hated her and she was alone, but she also wouldn't want to do that because she was scared.

Ruby continued to walk through the palace until she froze because she heard a voice she had never heard before, the voice ran through her body with a shiver.

"Why are you here?" they asked.

Ruby slowly turned around to see Hades standing behind her, he was standing at least a foot away from her and he didn't move at all, his chest didn't move which made it look like he wasn't breathing.

"I," Ruby swallowed hard.

"Answer the question," Hades said with his spine shivering voice.

"I came to visit Nico," Ruby blurted out.

She just wanted to get it off her chest and she wanted to leave even more.

"Well he's not here," Hades replied.

"Okay, I'll just go," Ruby said as she tried to walk past him.

Hades just stepped in front of her, she was screwed and he would kill her without a blink of an eye.

"You're pretty cute," Hades said.

"Look I came here to talk with Nico and I would gladly like it if people stopped telling me that I was beautiful and that I'm cute because I've had enough and so back off," Ruby blurted before remembering who she was talking too.

She placed her hands over her mouth, she just yelled at him and told him to back off and she told Hade's the god of the underworld to back off, she was screwed for sure. Ruby looked down at the floor in shame, she bit her lip and waited for something, anything to happen but nothing did. She looked up at his emotion less face, he hadn't moved once, his chest still remained still it also appeared that he had no heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered as her hands went to her sides.

"Why did you want to talk to Nico?" Hades asked.

Ruby felt a cold chill go down her back, she just wanted to leave and she couldn't, she was scared of dying and she was scared of Hades.

"I just wanted to talk," she replied.

"Young people, I will never understand you," Hades said as he stepped around her.

Ruby watched as Hades walked deeper in his palace, Ruby turned to face the hall towards the front door, she wanted to leave but Hades doesn't just let people leave without a serious injury or a message for someone else. Ruby shallowed hard, she wanted to leave so much but part of her wanted to follow Hades and check out his palace, unfortunately that part was the part she was missing.

Ruby turned and walked down the hall in the direction Hades had left, she wasn't totally sure why she did it, Hades had given her a chance to leave with her life he wouldn't do it again. She stepped into a wide opened space, there was a huge dining table covered in food to her right while there was a sitting area to her left. Hades lounged on the lounge with his feet on the armrest while his hands were under his head, he stared at the ceiling.

"I would have sent him a message of Facebook and but I'm not friends with him on Facebook and I don't even know if he has it," Ruby said as she took a step towards Hades.

She noticed huge artworks on the wall, it was odd because they moved and most of them were of someone burning as if they were memories of someone Hades had tortured.

"He doesn't, he's not the social type of person," Hades replied still in his spine shivering voice.

"That's what I thought," Ruby said as she stared at the artworks. "What are these about?" Ruby asked as she avoided looking at him.

She heard him sit up and lean on the back on the lounge, she stood there staring at the artworks as Hades said nothing, she slowly turned to see him staring at her, yet again she thought she was intruding.

"That was Adolf Hitler," Hades said as looked up at one of the artworks. "They are just reminders of mistakes of the past," Hades said as he lied back down.

"Why would they be mistakes?" Ruby asked.

"Because he was my son and my mistake," Hades said.

Ruby didn't reply, she wasn't sure what to say, she took another step closer to him while she looked across the room and saw a massive fire place, the fire was bright orange and it was nice even for a dangerous element.

"Are they are your children?" Ruby asked.

Hades nodded as Ruby took another step, she headed towards one of the black and red velvet armchairs.

"Would you do that to Nico?" Ruby asked concerned.

Hades froze; Ruby got the feeling that he had never thought about it.

"No, he's different," Hades replied.

Ruby took her bag off her back and sat in the armchair, she could have left at anytime but she didn't, for some reason she wanted to stay, plus the fact that someone was going to hate her for coming here was something she wanted.

"So what was so important that you would come all the way here to just talk with Nico about?" Hades asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well I talked with him for a bit on camp and he gave me his IPod and headphones, I wanted to give them back for one thing and I wanted to get out of my father's mansion," Ruby said as leaned back into the chair.

"And coming to his father's palace was better?" Hades asked.

"Anything seemed better, everyone loves me and I just want one person to hate me," Ruby said as she looked up at the ceiling.

It was plain and simple, it was all black but for some reason Hades found it more interesting than anything else in this room and this room was beautiful even if to most it was scary but it was growing on Ruby.

"I could hate you if you want," Hades replied.

"And you don't already," Ruby replied instantly.

Hades remained silent as Ruby's eyes continued to look around the room.

"I haven't got a reason to hate you," Hades replied without moving an inch.

"What about the fact that I just walked into your palace?" Ruby suggested.

"You really want someone to hate you don't you?" Hades asked as propped himself up.

Ruby sat there for a bit, did she really want someone to hate her or was that something she told herself because she had no better answer.

"It must be fun living here," Ruby said trying to avoid an answer.

"You're joking right, I'm trapped here forever, I can't go to the surface and the underworld is pretty boring after a while, plus I have a wife that hates my guts and a son that would rather hang out with his friends than come here," Hades said as he lied back down.

"So you'll alone here?" Ruby asked.

Hades nodded.

"I would love to be alone for at least a day, I constantly get followed around at camp and when I'm at home my father is always around because I remind him of my mother," Ruby said as she slid down in the armchair.

"Aphrodite," Hades guessed.

Ruby nodded, even though she was her mother she hated her because of everything she is.

"I never liked her," Hades said.

"No you're more of the sunshine type of guy," Ruby said referring to Persephone.

Hades remained silent for a couple seconds before saying.

"I'm sure you're the type of girl that loves having guys begging on their knees," Hades said.

"I would prefer if guys just left me alone," Ruby said.

Hades said nothing and continued to stare at the ceiling, while Ruby looked around and noticed that the ceiling was higher than a normal ceiling, a lot higher, that's when she noticed a second level that looked down at this room.

"So I'm Ruby," she said introducing herself.

"I already knew that," Hades replied.

"I guessed but since I haven't met a god before I thought I would formerly introduce myself," Ruby said.

"You've never met a god before, well that's disappointing," Hades said with no emotion.

Ruby wasn't sure if he was joking or serious.

"Well I've seen Dionysus around camp but I've never talked to him," Ruby said.

"I never liked him," Hades replied.

"Is there anyone you like?" Ruby asked.

Hades was silent but Ruby guessed that he was thinking.

"I like you, you're pretty interesting," Hades said.

"I met as in a god," Ruby said.

"Well then that's a no."

"Yet you're married to one," Ruby pointed out.

"Just because I'm married to her doesn't mean I have to like her," Hades said.

"But you did at some point right?" Ruby asked wondering why he was married to her.

"Of course," Hades replied.

* * *

After a few more hours of talking Hades watched as Ruby curled up in the armchair and fell asleep, even though this whole place screamed with terror and scary things she seemed to fine with falling asleep. Hades sat up and placed his head on the back of the lounge while his feet sat on the floor, _what am I doing? _He thought. _Why didn't I just kill her from the beginning?_

Hades didn't want to admit but Ruby was doing something to him, it wasn't because of her power of people because that didn't affect gods, it was something else, something else about her was getting to him. Hades stood up slowly he looked down at Ruby sleeping in his armchair, he just wanted to leave her and go to his room but something about her made him pick her up in his arms. Hades carried her towards the bedrooms on the second level, the one that over looked the joint dining room and sitting room; he climbed the stairs and stepped into one of the many unused bedrooms.

Hades placed her under the black silk sheets and heavy black comforter before leaving the room to go to his own, his bedroom was bigger than the one Ruby was now sleeping in but the master bedroom always was. His bed was bigger and everything in his room was bigger, but not better everything in this room bored him, everything in this palace bored him apart from Ruby, she was the most interesting thing he had met.

Hades lied on his back and stared at the curtains that hung over his bed, they were black silk and had small diamonds sown into the material, Hades stared at the diamonds and watched as they slowly changed into rubies. He couldn't get his head off Ruby, she was like a drug to him, he wanted to know more about her and he wanted more of her.

* * *

Ruby woke in a bed that was very comfortable; she remembered going to sleep in the armchair so how did she get here? She climbed out of the bed and noticed that her bag was sitting on the floor beside the bed. She also noticed a box sitting on the end of the bed; she crawled over to it and noticed a note of top.

_I put Nico's IPod and headphones back in his room; I thought you might like these, Hades._

The note had been hand written and the hand writing was wonderful, it was a lovely style but how could someone as cold-hearted as Hades write so beautifully, Ruby swallowed hard because she didn't want to go there. She opened the box and noticed new headphones and an IPod, but these were different to Nico's skull covered ones, they were still black but they were covered in small rubies and the IPod matched. _Why would he give me this? _She thought, she didn't understand what he was playing at but she liked it, she liked him a lot differently now than she first met him.

Ruby stepped out of the bedroom and walked over to the half wall so she could look down at the dining/sitting area below, she noticed Hades sitting at the head of the dining table and he was just sitting there. He slowly looked up her, his face still carried no emotion but Ruby smiled at him before heading for the stairs and to the dining table. She knew not to eat anything while she was here because she would become trapped here forever with Hades, which started to sound like fun. She played with an apple before picking it up; she wasn't going to eat it she was just playing with it to see how Hades would react so Ruby looked over at Hades who was staring at her and the apple. Ruby threw the apple towards Hades who caught it with ease.

"I'm not hungry," Ruby said with a smile.

Hades didn't reply but Ruby could have sworn that she saw the corner of his mouth curl.

"You don't mind if I stay here until tomorrow, I would rather not go back home," Ruby said. "I bet my father has a big party planned, I wonder if he's figured out that I'm gone," Ruby said to no one.

"Why are you avoiding a party?" Hades asked.

"I'm avoiding my birthday party, I came back early from camp hoping that I would avoid it at camp but I remembered my father," Ruby said as looked down at the food.

She wasn't hungry she just didn't want to look at Hades, looking at him made her feel better, but that can't be right how would he make her feel better.

"Thanks for the IPod and headphones," Ruby said changing the subject.

"You can stay as long as you want, until Persephone comes back," Hades said.

_Oh right, she's not going to be happy about me being here_, Ruby thought.

Ruby just wanted to leave because Hades was driving her insane and he didn't have to do anything, all he was doing was sitting there, Ruby decided to leave, listen to some music and avoid Hades for a couple of minutes. Ruby turned and headed back to the stairs but stopped when she felt the air behind her change, she didn't need to turn to know that Hades was standing right behind her.

This time she wasn't scared about him killing her because she wasn't afraid of him, she slowly turned to face him, she looked up at his dark eyes which didn't help when she looked for some sort of emotion from him. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before whispering into her ear.

"Happy seventeenth birthday," Hades said.

He quickly disappeared; Ruby was left standing there with no clue about what she should do, she touched her cheek where he had kissed her, if felt cold because his lips were cold, they had felt like ice. Ruby returned to the room she woke up in, she wanted to change but she felt like having a shower, that's when she opened one of the other doors in the room, one of an empty wardrobe and the other was a bathroom. Ruby collected some of her clothes from her bag and proceeded to have a shower.

As she stood under the water of the shower she couldn't stop thinking about Hades, _what is it about him that is driving me off the cliff? I should just leave before this gets any lose, yeah I'll do that_, Ruby decided.

Ruby got dressed; she packed up her stuff and opened the door to see Hades standing right there in front of her, she shallowed before going to say anything something.

"I see you're leaving already," Hades said.

"I didn't want to get in the way and I can't just hide forever," Ruby replied.

"Okay," Hades said he stepped aside.

Ruby stepped past him and faced the direction of the stairs, she was about to start walking to the stairs when Hades said.

"I hope it works for you, getting people to hate you."

"Thanks," she replied trying to not look at him.

She headed for the stairs and left the palace and eventually the underworld, it felt like her soul was being pulled out of her body all over again, even though she only spent half the day there but she couldn't do it because she was falling in love with him. How could she fall in love with a man, a god that has no emotion, no fear and spends his life staring at a ceiling?

Ruby stepped inside the front door of her father's mansion only to almost get tackled to the ground by her half brother that wasn't meant to be here, he had been away at college.

"Wayne what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I came back for your birthday, I wouldn't miss it," Wayne replied as he let go off her. "Where have you been, dad has been worried," Wayne said as he held her arms.

"I thought that I should get away, because he would have planned something as a surprise," Ruby replied.

"That's why I love you, you always know things before they happen," Wayne said.

Ruby produced a fake smile, she wanted to tell him about her running away plan so he would hate her but she wasn't sure if she wanted someone to hate her now.

Ruby spent the rest of the day in her room playing with her IPod and headphones from Hades; she stared at them and ran her fingers along the rubies. If she just left when he let her live, none of this would have happened, why did it have to be him? She wanted to go back; she just wanted to be there instead of here.

At dinner Ruby sat at their huge dining table across from Wayne playing with her food, she hadn't ate anything since before going to the underworld, for some reason she didn't feel well. When her father left to get her surprise Wayne leaned across the table and asked.

"What wrong with you? You haven't eaten anything," Wayne pointed out.

"It's nothing important."

"I know that it's important, you can tell me," Wayne said.

"Well it's about a guy," Ruby said hoping that he would get of his case.

But when he continued to stare at her she continued.

"I know that this is a bad decision but it's just," Ruby started.

"You love him," Wayne said.

"I never said that," Ruby responded.

"You love him and it's killing you," Wayne said.

All Ruby could do was nod, it was true not only because she loved him but because she had no idea what he was thinking, it's because of the fact that he was a god and he would be around forever and she wouldn't. Wayne didn't know about her real mother and the whole world hidden, he just thought that her mother ran away and that the camp she goes to is just a normal camp and not one that teaches you to fight monsters.

Ruby's father returned to the room with the chef bringing out a huge cake, why did it have to be this big it's not they will be able to eat all of it. Ruby ate a small piece of cake before going back to her room to be alone, she stared out at the Hollywood sign again, it was now nightfall and it was beautiful.

"You should talk to him," Wayne said from her door behind her.

"You don't know how much I want to, I spent the day with him and he was like a stone, I can't tell what he thinks of me," Ruby said.

"Well you can only try, but never give up, if he doesn't like you then you move on," Wayne said.

"I don't think I can, you have idea how hard it is stop thinking about him," Ruby said.

"I know what you're going through, I went through it myself."

Ruby decided to take his advice, she had to know how Hades felt about her and she had to know if he had no feelings at all or if there was something, but she couldn't just ask him could she?

* * *

Hades was lying on the chaise in the sitting room when he heard the front door to his palace opened, _Nico's back, what fun? _He thought. Hades closed his eyes and opened them immediately when he heard.

"I thought you might want to try some of my birthday cake," a girl said.

"I'm not a cake fan," Hades said without looking at her.

"Good because I didn't bring any," Ruby said.

Hades turned his head and looked at her, she was standing there biting her bottom lip and tapping her fingers together, she was avoiding eye contact with him and he knew the look on her face.

"I should go, this was a mistake," she suddenly said as she turned to leave.

Hades laid there, half of him wanted to stop her and the other half wanted to just lie there but the first half was stronger, he disappeared and reappeared in front of her, she was still avoiding eye contact. Hades cupped his hands on her face turned her face to face him but she still looked away as if she was afraid that if she made I contact that he would hurt her.

"Look at me," he said.

She swallowed and slowly looked at him, Hades noticed that she was on the brink of crying, she stared at him and he stared at her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Hades showed no emotion because that was his thing, he pretty much didn't have any emotions because that's what everyone thought of him, if that's what everyone wanted him to be then he would be it.

Ruby looked away disappointed because she thought he didn't feel the same, Hades stood there still holding her face until he did the one thing he didn't and did want to do ever since she left earlier. Hades lips touched hers, her lips were warm and tasted like strawberry cake and to his surprise even though she told him that she loved him she kissed him back.

"Ruby?" someone asked.

Hades and Ruby broke apart, Hades looked over and saw Nico standing at the entrance to this room, Hades knew he was coming back today and he had forgotten when Ruby came back.

Nico looked at Ruby and then at Hades.

"What the hell dad?" Nico said before he left.

Hades looked down at Ruby who ran after Nico before he could say anything, Hades stood there, he wasn't sure how he should feel so should he be angry at Nico or happy because that other half hated this whole thing.

* * *

Ruby ran after Nico and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You were kissing my dad, how could you?" Nico asked.

"I don't know he's just..." Ruby said before Nico cut her off.

"He's just my dad, you know what he's done and yet you still did this," Nico said.

"Nico it's not my fault," Ruby said.

"So it's his fault, he kisses you and you have no problem with it," Nico asked. "What are you even doing here?" Nico asked.

"I came looking for you," Ruby said.

"Well you found me and now I'm leaving," Nico said before disappearing.

Ruby was left standing in the hall alone until Hades appeared behind her, he ran his hand around her waist and pulled her against his chest, she wasn't sure what to think and she pushed Hades hand away and stepped away. She turned around to face Hades, since no emotion.

"I can't do this," Ruby said.

"Why because of him?" Hades said.

"No because of you, have you no emotion at all?" Ruby asked.

Hades stood there.

"I can't do this if you don't care about me the same way," Ruby said before she left.

Ruby wanted to go to Nico but she had no idea where he was, Ruby didn't want to go home, she had nowhere to go, she pretty much dumped Hades before they were even in a relationship, she couldn't stay here, she needed to leave LA, but where to? She could go to her father's grandparents place in Texas but she didn't want to bring trouble to them because of monsters that might attack her. Ruby went to the Hollywood sign and sat on the ground leaning against the Y.

* * *

Percy stood in his small living room while Nico sat on the lounge, his mother was asleep in her room.

"She just kissed him," Percy asked.

"I think it was more he kissed her, but she let it happened," Nico said.

"Did you even listen to what she had to say?" Percy asked.

"Dude, she kissed my dad, if we lived in a normal world that would be weird enough but you know who he is," Nico said.

Percy nodded, but he wasn't convinced, if he kissed her then something must have happened, it's not like Hades to just kiss girls, he killed anyone that got that close. _Her powers would have affect on him so what made him do it?_

"Percy you don't mind if I stay here for the night," Nico said.

"Stay as long as you want," Percy said without even thinking about what his mother would say.

Percy grabbed a blanket for Nico before going to his room, it was really late and he wanted to get some sleep but he couldn't because he kept thinking about Ruby and Hades, he wanted to know what happened. He looked over at his laptop and decided to see if she was on Facebook so he could talk to her.

As soon as Percy logged on he noticed post after post about useless information posted by Ruby, Percy and Ruby were already friends on Facebook because she just added whoever she wanted. Percy decided to send her message to get her attention.

_Nico's at my place and he told me everything_, Percy wrote.

_I'm sure he did, can you tell him I need to talk to him_

_I think space is what he could use; you did just kiss his dad_

_He kissed me and you wouldn't understand_

_Tell me what happened_

_Seriously_

_How am I meant to understand if you don't tell me?_

Percy sat at his laptop as he read through the long message about everything, when she first met Hades and everything.

_So you pretty much broke up with him after Nico left?_

_Yeah, that is if we had a thing, it wasn't because of Nico._

_What was it?_

_It's because I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about me, he never shows any emotion._

_It's not really his problem about the emotions, he's trapped in the underworld and there isn't really a need for emotions because everyone sees him as an emotionless god that enjoys being trapped in the underworld and it's been a while since he's been on the surface so I'm guessing he doesn't know how to use emotions._

_He doesn't like being in the underworld one bit._

_I know I've met him, but it sounds like he likes you even if he has to spend forever in the underworld he will always love you._

_You really think so?_

_Yeah, to you he's pretty much you're missing piece, you want people to hate you, everyone hates him, you want to be alone and well he's always alone._

_I know how I feel and I sort of know how he feels but it's just why him? Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

_I don't know what the answer is to that because I don't know how it's feels to be in love with a god._

_Thanks for the confidence boost, can you tell Nico that I love him?_

_I guess I can try, but he's going to need a lot of time and if you're going to start opening dating his father he's going to need a lot more time, _Percy wrote.

_I can't really date him because he's married and everything_

_Persephone hates him so I'm sure you can figure something out._

_I guess, _Ruby said before she logged off.

Ruby held her phone in her hands as she leant against the Hollywood sign, she didn't want to go home but she also did, she wanted to go back to Hades but she also didn't, why did she have to feel like this? Ruby stood up and looked out across LA, she decided then and there that she would go back and talk to Hades because she couldn't go home, her family wouldn't understand.

_Don't do it_, she heard in her head.

_Back off mum_, Ruby thought.

_He'll just hurt you._

_Leave me alone, you never cared about me before so why would you care now?_

Her mother didn't reply which was good, Ruby made her way back to the underworld.

* * *

Hades lied on his bed staring at the rubies in the curtains; he couldn't leave the underworld so it was up to her to return because he couldn't leave to find her and if she never came back he would have to deal with that. He laid there as he heard the front door open; he could tell that it was Ruby because this time he was paying attention to every little thing.

He disappeared and reappeared behind her in the hallway near the front door, he stood there and didn't move she turned around and he noticed that she had been crying, he pulled he against his chest and rest his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Ruby said.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"But," Ruby started.

Hades held her tight against his chest when he shadow travelled them to his room, he couldn't tell her that he loved her because he wasn't sure if that was what he felt so he decided to show her the rubies.

* * *

Ruby stepped out of his arms and looked around, she felt okay but the whole shadow travelling thing made her feel weird. Ruby looked around and noticed that she was in a bedroom, a bedroom she had never seen before; Hades held her hand and showed her the bed.

"When you left I've been staring at this," Hades said as he touched one of the curtains.

Ruby noticed that in the black silk there were thousands of small rubies, she looked up at Hades who was staring at her, she understood how he felt and he knew he was having a hard time saying it.

"I love you," Ruby whispered as she hugged him.

Saying it out loud helped, whenever she was around Hades she felt whole, Percy was right Hades was the missing part and at that moment she didn't care what anyone thought of her with him.

Hades released Ruby and stared into her eyes while she stared into his, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips for the second time that day, Ruby kissed him back instantly. Hades hands rested on her waist, before he lifted her up so he wouldn't have to lean down to kiss her, Ruby hooked her legs around his back as she ran her over his chest. Hades and Ruby broke apart every few seconds; she had to breathe even if he didn't have too, Hades pushed Ruby up against one of the four posts that rose above his bed. Hades slowly ran his hands under the tight tank top she was wearing she placed her hands over his to stop him from going any further, Hades broke their kiss to look at her.

Ruby stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking away from him, Hades noticed how she was acting and at first he thought she didn't want to take this any further but that thought quickly disappeared. He understood that she had never been this far with anyone before, he read her thoughts and discovered that she had only made out with guys she had never gone all the way with anyone.

Hades unhooked her legs from behind his back and placed her back on the floor, she stood there with a confused expression on her face and Hades didn't understand what she was confused about.

_Look I may not have done this with anyone before but I love you_, Ruby thought, she knew he could read her thoughts.

Hades quickly returned to kissing her, when he went to push her back up against the post she quickly moved and fell backwards on his bed, he landed on top of her; he was worried he hurt her. When she continued to kiss him he knew everything was okay, she was fine and she was okay with him, she loved him and deep down he loved her as well.

Ruby woke completely naked twisted up in the black silk sheets of Hades bed, Ruby instantly noticed that Hades was gone, but she found a note at the end of her bed.

_I'm sorry for leaving, I have a job to do and even though I would love to stay I can't, I love you, Hades._

Ruby loved his hand writing and noticed that the _I love you_ part was a little different, it was as if Hades had a hard time writing it and she completely understood, she was just happy that he loved her. Ruby had come to here without any other clothes and she had no idea where Hades made her clothes disappear last night, _what am I meant to wear now? _She thought.

Suddenly a pile of new clean clothes which weren't the ones she wore here appeared on the bed in front of her.

_Thanks, _She thought.

_You should probably leave Persephone returns tonight, _Hades said.

_But I wanted to say goodbye in person_

_I'm sort of caught up here but just now you're in my heart forever._

_And you are in mine forever._

Ruby grabbed the clothes, had a shower and got dressed before leaving Hades palace, she didn't want to run into Persephone, even if she hated him she would hate her even more now after the fact the she slept with him.

Ruby headed back to her father's mansion because she felt better, spending the night with Hades made her feel better about everything, she stepped inside the mansion and noticed that no one was there to greet her, which was good. She headed to her room and noticed that her father's bedroom door was closed which meant that he was still asleep which was normal for him; he wasn't much of a morning person. She stepped into her bedroom and closed the door, she jumped onto her bed all she could think about was him, the way he kissed her, his cold strong body. Ruby was lying on her bed when a bright light appeared in her room, she covered and closed her eyes to stop going blind and when the brightness disappeared she opened her eyes and removed her hands. She noticed her mother standing at the end of her bed, even though she had never met her mother she knew what she looked like, it was weird but it worked in this case.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"Seriously, you have to ask," Ruby replied.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too," Ruby replied as she looked away from her mother.

"Look at what he's done to you, you would have never acted like this before," Aphrodite said.

"You don't get to play that card because you never cared about me until I fell in love with him," Ruby said.

"He's evil and he'll hurt you," Aphrodite said.

"I don't care, I love him and you can't change that."

"Yes I can."

"You do it and I will hurt you," Ruby said.

"Ruby you're not the type of person that would hurt someone like that."

"You do not get the right to give me motherly advice because you were never a mother to me, never," Ruby said as she got off her bed and headed for her door.

Ruby opened the door to see her dad standing there, he was about to knock when she had opened the door, but her dad wasn't looking at her she was looking behind her at her mother.

"Have fun," Ruby said as she tried to get past her dad but he didn't move.

"Christian do you have any idea who your daughter has been hanging out with?" Aphrodite asked.

"Don't even go there," Ruby said knowing that she was going to use her dad against her.

Her dad didn't move, he just stood there and blocked her path, since she couldn't leave she decided to return to her bed, she placed her headphones on her head and turned the music up as high as it would go. She couldn't hear a word her mother said to her father but she knew they were talking about Hades and about her sleeping with him; she just listened to the music until her mother disappeared and her father stood there with his 'we need to talk about this' look.

Ruby pulled her headphones off and turned her IPod off before she asked.

"What?"

"How could you love him? He's pretty much the devil," her dad said.

"Just because he's the god of the underworld doesn't mean he's usually cold-hearted," Ruby said.

"You're not allowed to see him again," her dad said.

"You can't stop me, what are you going to lock me in my room forever?" Ruby asked.

"If that's what it takes," he said before he left locking the door.

It was odd because normally the locked was on the inside and now it was on the outside, Ruby figured her mother had something to do with this.

* * *

Hades walked into his room from his bathroom wearing only black jeans, he fell onto his bed and stared up at the rubies when Persephone appeared at the end of his bed, she may hate him and may hate being here but she was still married to him and that meant they could be together. Hades didn't even moved his head when she appeared, he didn't care that she was here, he would rather she didn't come back; she cleared her throat trying to get his attention but still nothing.

"Hades," she said.

Still nothing he just wanted her to leave, but she wouldn't give up that easy, she climbed on the bed and sat on him, she started kissing him, he kissed her back just like he always did but he couldn't stop thinking about Ruby. Luckily he had a good way of hiding his thoughts from Persephone, he covered his real thoughts with fake ones and it was too confusing for anyone to understand so they never bothered.

Persephone stopped kissing his lips and started kissing his bare chest hoping to get attention but that wasn't working either, she looked up and noticed the rubies in the silk curtains, which was different because they had always been diamonds because they both liked diamonds.

* * *

Ruby had spent three days in her room, luckily there was a bathroom next to her room so she could go between her bedroom and the bathroom whenever she wanted, but it got boring quickly. A maid would come into the room to give her food but she refused to eat, she would rather starve to death, as she sat on her bed he held her IPod in her hands.

Her father had got one of the maids to take her laptop, her phone and her IPod and headphones out of the room but the IPod and headphones just reappeared every time and he gave up soon after the third time. She ran her fingers over the skull made of rubies on the back of the IPod, as her fingers ran over the skull it changed into a love heart before it quickly returned to a skull, she smiled.

She was sitting on her bed when someone appeared in a bright light they grabbed her throat and held her up against the wall near her bed.

"What have you done to my husband?" they asked.

Ruby at first didn't know who it was until they said that because it was easy to figure it out.

"Persephone," she managed to say. "I didn't do anything," she replied slowly.

"He won't look at me, he won't touch me and all he does is lie around and do his job, I'm longer part of his life," Persephone said.

"I thought you hated him," Ruby said as Persephone's gripped loosened.

"Just because I hate being there doesn't mean I have to hate him all the time," Persephone said. "I should just kill you now," Persephone said as her grip tightened.

"Go ahead, you'll just have to deal with me down there because he won't let me go," Ruby said.

"You have a point," Persephone said as she let go.

Ruby slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, Ruby started to think to herself, she was thinking of ways she could get what she wanted and give Persephone what she wanted.

"I have an idea," Ruby said as she stood up.

"You wish to go against my father's rules," Persephone guessed.

"Yes and no, you are cursed to live in the underworld with Hades because he tricked you into eating something, you can never leave when you're there, which brings up the question how are you here?" Ruby said. "But I don't really care, you're father never said that you couldn't give you're curse to someone else," Ruby continued.

Persephone turned to look at Ruby, Ruby noticed her face carried an emotion and she smiled.

"You would give up you're perfect life here to be stuck in the underworld for half the year," Persephone asked.

"My perfect life is now being locked in my room because I love him, I don't see it as perfect," Ruby said.

"If we are going to do this, what stops my father from reversing it?"

"Me, it's up to your free will, if you want to give the curse to someone else you can but if you don't want to no one can make you, the reason why you never gave it someone else already because of Hades."

"So you would do this for me?"

"I'm doing this mostly for myself but yes I would do it for you," Ruby said.

"Okay," Persephone said.

* * *

Hades lied on the chaise in the sitting room; he was yet again staring at the ceiling. He suddenly turned to stare at Ruby when she suddenly appeared with Persephone; he wasn't sure what was going on until Ruby walked over to him. But Hades continued to look at Persephone who seemed to perfectly fine with this girl here, which on confused him.

"What's going on?" Hades asked.

"Do you love me?" Ruby asked.

Hades fell silent for a couple seconds before answering with.

"Yes," Hades said.

"Persephone and I have a plan, one that means I wouldn't be locked up in me room and Persephone wouldn't be trapped down here with you," Ruby said.

Hades knew what their plan was, he knew that this was a flaw about the curse Persephone had but he never thought she would ever use it, Hades looked over at Persephone and she still appeared to be fine with it.

"But you're human, the curse would only last as long as your life then I would be alone again," Hades said.

"I don't care, if I get to spend more time with you I'm happy," Ruby said.

Hades looked into Ruby's eyes and for the first time in his life in the underworld he smiled, Ruby leaned down and kissed him, he kissed her back but she pulled away when Persephone appeared by her side. She leant down and gave him a gentle kiss; even though she hated it here she would miss him.

Persephone gave Ruby her curse before disappearing, it wouldn't take long for everyone to find out what she did and it didn't take long for Aphrodite to find out.

* * *

Ruby lied on the chaise while Hades hovered above her while he kissed her, he hands were already under her shirt and her hands where already running up his cold back towards his shoulders.

"Hades you will get off my daughter right now," Aphrodite said after she appeared.

Ruby noticed that Hades didn't pay any attention to her, she liked that, he wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do.

"Hades," Aphrodite said as she raised her voice.

This time Hades responded, he stopped kissing Ruby and stood beside the chaise while Ruby pulled her shirt down.

"You will release me daughter from that curse," Aphrodite said.

"You can't me what to do and you can't tell her what to do," Hades replied.

"I'm her mother I can tell her to do whatever I want," Aphrodite said.

"Her mother yes but you don't have the right to tell her what she wants to do with her life," Hades said.

"You will release my daughter," Aphrodite said.

"He won't do anything you say, you can't tell him to do anything," Ruby said as she stepped in front of Hades.

"Ruby this isn't the place for you," Aphrodite said.

"Oh yeah and being locked in my room is," Ruby said.

Aphrodite didn't reply because she knew what she was talking about and didn't want to do there, Ruby stood in front of Hades as if protecting him from her mother even though Hades was powerful enough to protect himself.

"Mark my words if you hurt her in any way I will hurt you tenfold," Aphrodite said before she disappeared.

Ruby stood there still until Hades hand slowly went under her shirt and rested on her abdomen, Hades pulled Ruby back against his chest.

* * *

Nico had been avoiding the subject of Ruby and his father for almost a week now, he didn't want to talk about and Percy tried to not to mention it until he was ready to understand. Nico was sitting on the lounge in Percy's lounge room; he was sitting there when someone appeared behind him. He knew it was a god because the room brightened, they walked around the lounge and Nico noticed that it was Persephone.

"What do you want and how are you even here?" Nico asked.

"I don't have to stay in the underworld anymore, I am free to go whenever I want, I want to talk to you about Ruby," Persephone said.

"I'd rather not," Nico said as Persephone sat down next to him.

"You can sit here and avoid the subject but how are you going to avoid it when she goes back to camp," Persephone said.

"I won't go back."

"You can't avoid her."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, she loves him and you're avoiding her because of it," Persephone said.

"She doesn't love him, he's messing with her head," Nico said.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't and I'm pretty sure she's was messing with his head a little until I gave her my curse," Persephone said.

"You did what?" Nico asked as he turned to face her. "You gave her you're curse, so now she's stuck there with him?"

"Yeah but why would that matter to you," Persephone asked as she looked at him.

"It's doesn't," Nico said as he looked away.

"You love her too," Persephone noticed.

"No I don't," Nico said as he stood up.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, Persephone didn't have to read his thoughts to know how he felt about Ruby and she knew that Ruby's powers didn't work on people that knew about them and since Nico knew about them it wasn't that that was affecting his feelings.

* * *

Percy couldn't sleep and was listening to the conversation Nico was having with Persephone in his lounge room, he had noticed that every time he mentioned Ruby to Nico over the past week that he acted a little weird. Now Percy knew how Nico felt about Ruby and Ruby had no idea, Percy was tempted to tell Ruby about this but how would he break that to her, she was in love with his father while his son loved her.

Percy decided that it would up to Nico to tell her how he felt and if he wanted it was up to him to move on, how could Nico have a chance against his father? She loved his father and had no idea how Nico felt about her.

* * *

Over the next few months Percy managed to convince Nico to go to camp when the summer started, Percy and Nico arrived at camp together; Nico went straight to cabin because he didn't want to talk to anyone. Percy on the other hand went towards Annabeth's cabin, he wanted to say hello before he went to his cabin to unpack, but he never made it to Annabeth's cabin when he wanted to because he met Ruby on the way.

"Percy I haven't seen you in months," she said as she hugged him.

Percy returned the hug before saying.

"Well you have been in LA, I live in New York," Percy said.

"Don't be a smartass," Ruby said as lightly punched him. "So did Nico come with you, I haven't seen him yet," Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he went to his cabin, I would give space he's still a little," Percy said unsure how to describe the situation.

"I get it; can you not tell anyone what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I can do that, but I'm guessing Chiron and Mr D already know," Percy said.

"I figured, that's why I'm avoiding them, it's bad enough that my parents hate me, I don't need more people hating me," Ruby said.

"I thought you wanted people to hate you," Percy said.

"I met gods and Chiron, I can make normal people like me but if I have a whole bunch of gods telling me what to do," Ruby said pausing at the end.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Percy said before Ruby gave him another hug.

Ruby ran off towards her cabin while Percy continued to head to Annabeth's cabin.

* * *

Ruby entered her cabin and noticed all the girls look at her and smile, they all loved her still and they didn't know about Hades, yet. Ruby jumped onto her bed, when one of the girls asked her about what she did when she was away.

"Well I went to see this pretty awesome movie and my brother came back for my birthday," Ruby half lied.

"I wish you stayed here so we could have a huge birthday party," another girl said.

"I know but I did that last time, I thought I should at least spend my birthday with my dad, plus now that I did that I can have my eighteenth birthday here," Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah," someone else said.

Ruby felt better about being at camp because she felt whole now, she felt like she was a whole person and not half a person, the only problem about being here was she missed Hades but she was good at distracting herself. She missed camp life a lot more than she thought, she missed having friends that followed her around which was a big change from when she left last time, now she loved having them around.

Ruby was sitting with her friends at the first bonfire of camp, the night's sky was an amazing sight and she enjoyed everything about being here until she noticed Nico, he walked past the fire with a hood over his head. He didn't look like he wanted to be here and she knew why, he hated her because of how she felt about his father, he sat down alone and avoided looking at her which she understood.

"What's with Nico? He's moody," one of her friends noticed.

"Yeah, he's more depressing," another said.

"Who wants to find out?" Ruby asked.

No one said anything; she knew that this would be the reply because they were sort of afraid of Nico because of his father, so Ruby decided to do it herself.

"Where are you going?" a friend asked.

"I'm going to talk with Nico," Ruby said.

"What about his dad?" another asked.

"I'm not afraid of him, all he can do is kill me but we are all dying, if I'm going to die I might as well take a risk," Ruby replied before she continued to walk.

She heard her friends whisper as she walked away; she sat next to Nico and said.

"So are you nocturnal now?"

"I guess," Nico replied.

"Isn't this fun," Ruby said.

"Not really," Nico said.

"I don't know why, being back at camp is fun, its better than being locked up in my room in LA," Ruby said.

"My dad did that?" Nico asked.

"Not your dad, my dad, he thought locking me away in my room would solve the problem," Ruby said with a smile.

Nico didn't reply but he did smile a little.

"That's amazing," Ruby said with excitement.

"What?" Nico replied shocked.

"I can make the most depressing guy in camp smile," Ruby said.

"Well maybe it's one of your talents," Nico said.

"It wouldn't really be a very useful talent if it only worked at camp and only on you," Ruby said.

"Well everyone else smiles at you because they can't help it."

"True, but you know the truth so my powers don't work on you," Ruby said.

When Ruby rejoined who friends they asked what he said to her.

"He hasn't been sleeping well recently, nightmares and all," Ruby lied.

"I can't you managed to get that out of him," a friend said.

"Well he's not that bad to talk to, a little silent and to himself," Ruby said.

"Maybe you should date him," a friend suggested.

"What?" Ruby asked instantly.

"Nothing," the friend said.

Ruby was amazed that someone would think she should date Nico, she had never thought of him like that.

Ruby returned to her cabin somewhere close to midnight alone, she had gone for a walk before heading back to her cabin she wanted some alone time to think, she couldn't believe that one of her friends suggested that she should date Nico. Ruby waved it off and went but to her cabin, she landed face first onto her bed, she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Nico on the other hand couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Ruby and their chat, she didn't talk about his dad once and he liked that but he couldn't like her if she loved his dad, so he decided that he shouldn't get close to her again. If his father found out that he liked her he wouldn't be happy and he would probably make another artwork about him in his sitting/dining room.

Nico didn't want that happen, he just wanted to move on, he needed to find something to take his thoughts off Ruby and his father but when he grabbed his headphones he started thinking about her again. He couldn't get her off his mind and he was going to have a hard time to get her out of his life like he planned, he held the headphones in one hand and his IPod in the other and yet Ruby was the only thing he could think of.

As the months passed, nothing really happened; everything went quiet after the second titan war which was an odd thing, maybe no one strong enough decided to over throw the gods yet. Nico was sitting against a tree in the shadows at the bonfire avoiding everyone and mainly Ruby, he had managed to avoid her over the months but she was still in his head. He just wanted to stop thinking about her but he couldn't, he wanted someone to take her out of his head.

"Hey can I talk to you?" someone asked.

Nico opened his eyes to see Ruby.

"What about," Nico asked.

"About the fact that you've been avoiding me," Ruby said.

"Oh, okay," Nico replied.

Ruby sat down in front of him and said.

"Do you want to come to my birthday party?" Ruby asked.

"I thought we were talking about me avoiding you."

"Well when you think about it if you continue to avoid me you can't come to my party," Ruby said.

"I guess that's true," Nico replied.

"So will you come?"

"Yeah okay," Nico replied giving in.

Nico stood up and Ruby followed his actions, Nico stood there he couldn't stop thinking about her every little detail about her was so amazing, from her light brown hair to her blue eyes, everything was so amazing. He quickly decided to leave, he said good night and left before this became any worse, he returned to his cabin.

Nico lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, one of the many things he had in common with his father, Nico lied there awake until someone appeared in a blinding light, when the light faded Nico saw Aphrodite.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"You need to give this to Ruby at her party," Aphrodite said as she threw a small bottle at him.

He caught the bottle and noticed there was no label so he asked.

"What is this?"

"It's a potion that will make her fall out of love with your father," Aphrodite said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because she doesn't trust me," Aphrodite said.

"So you want me to do it? Why would I do that?"

"Because you love her, and you know that if she continues to love Hades that it won't be good for her."

"What do you mean?"

"If she dies she will be with him forever and she's too young to spend her whole life with him," Aphrodite said.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"I have my reasons for hating your father like everyone else," Aphrodite said before she disappeared.

* * *

Ruby was standing among her friends at her party the following night when Nico came up to her, her friends smiled before walking away.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I thought that I should bring you a drink for avoiding you all the time," Nico said as he held out a drink.

"Thanks," she said as took the drink.

Ruby brought the drink up to her mouth and stopped; she looked at Nico and said.

"I think we should talk, in private," Ruby said knowing her friends were listening.

"Okay," Nico said.

Ruby and Nico headed into the woods close by where they could be alone.

"Look I know this is weird me and your dad but I love him," Ruby said.

Nico didn't respond he just stood there.

"Nico are you listening?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it's just he's my dad and I didn't think this would happen," Nico said.

"So you would have preferred if I never met him?" Ruby asked.

"I would have liked to know that you felt something about him before I walked in when he kissed you," Nico said.

Ruby looked down at the ground, she ran her finger around the rim of her glass, Nico watched as she did this.

"I didn't think know he felt the same about me, I just thought he was being nice to me because he hated being alone," Ruby said.

"Well he does hate being alone," Nico agreed which made Ruby smile.

"So about everything how do you feel about it now?" Ruby asked.

"Well I don't really know, I came as a surprise to me when I saw him kiss you, I just thought he was being himself, tricking you into liking him like he tricked Persephone," Nico said.

"So you don't hate me?"

"I can't hate you, you're still my friend even if you like him, it's just I never thought anyone could get under his skin like you do, as long as I've known him he's always been an emotionless cold-hearted man," Nico said. "You've changed him just that tiniest bit and I've noticed even if I haven't talked to him since, I can feel change," Nico continued.

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Ruby said as she looked at her drink.

Ruby lifted her drink up.

"To change," she said.

Nico was looking down at the ground as if he was regretting something, Ruby went to drink her drink when Nico grabbed it and threw it away.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry," Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Please forgive me," Nico said as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed in through her heart.

Ruby watched as everything faded away into darkness.

* * *

Percy had noticed Nico and Ruby walk off and decided to follow them, he wanted to know what was going on and he needed to know if Nico was finally going to tell her the truth. Percy watched as they talked about their problem with Nico's father and Percy noticed how Nico was acting a little different as if he wanted to kill myself.

Percy continued to watch until he noticed Nico take her drink and stab her through the heart, Percy grabbed Nico and threw him against a nearby tree.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

"I saved her life," Nico said.

"I'm pretty sure killing someone doesn't save their life," Percy said.

"It does in her case, Aphrodite wanted me to make her drink a potion that would make her fall out of love with my dad," Nico said.

"So you killed her?"

"She can be with him forever now," Nico said.

Percy understood what Nico was saying, but going against a god like that would turn out bad for Nico and Percy had the feeling that his father wouldn't understand either, unless he got to tell him.

"What happened?" one of Ruby's friend screamed as she saw Ruby's body.

Percy and Nico quickly came up with a story.

"Something made Nico do it against his will," Percy said.

"Is she dead?" the friend asked as she kneeled next to her body.

Nico nodded trying to act like he felt bad about it; he also wore a faked confusion on his face as if he was trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Ruby woke on Hade's bed in his room in his palace, she sat up and tried to remember what happened, _Nico and I were talking when he stabbed me_, she thought. She checked her chest and felt fine, there were no marks or scars which meant that she dead, Nico killed her in cold blood, he just stabbed her.

Ruby was in shock, if she was dead what happens now, what does so do now?

"You're going to fine," Hades said from the chaise in front of the fire place.

"How can you say that, Nico killed me for no reason," Ruby said.

"He has a reason but I think it's better if he told you," Hades said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"He's down in the sitting room waiting, he won't leave until you talk to him," Hades said.

"He killed me and he wants to talk about it," Ruby said.

Hades didn't reply he just sat there so she decided to talk with Nico, if he wasn't going to leave she might as listen to what he had to say.

Ruby walked into the room and noticed Nico sitting on the floor staring into the fireplace, he looked like he hadn't moved in hours, but as soon as Ruby sat down next to him he moved and he reached over and hugged her. She instantly pushed him off.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do," Nico said.

"What are you on about?" Ruby asked.

"Aphrodite wanted me to make you drink a potion that would make you forget that you were in love with my dad," Nico said.

"You were going to make me forget?"

"Yeah," Nico said ashamed.

He looked back at the fireplace.

"I wanted to do it as well," Nico said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you, I wanted you to love me," Nico said as he instantly turned to face her.

"Okay," Ruby replied slowly.

"But when we were talking and I said that you were changing my father into a better person I realised I couldn't do it and I knew that if anyone could change him it would be you," Nico said.

"Is that why he's moody?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He was very quiet and didn't want to talk much before, is that because you love me?"

"Loved you, I drank some of that potion after I killed you because I couldn't live with being in love with the girl my dad loves and the girl I killed," Nico said.

Ruby and Nico sat there in silence.

"I hope this whole being dead thing doesn't turn me into a zombie, I have expectations to stand up too," Ruby said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Nico replied with a bigger smile.

"You never know," Ruby said.

"I'm pretty sure I know."

"I'm pretty sure you don't."

"Like I said at the beginning, young people I will never understand you," Hades said from behind them.

Ruby turned to see him standing there; he stood there with no emotion.

"Well maybe you're jealous that you can't have a conversation with someone that makes no sense," Ruby said.

"I pretty sure I'm not jealous," Hades said.

"Oh right, you have no emotions," Ruby said as she stood up.

"I have emotions but jealousy isn't one of them, I don't need it," Hades said.

"I'm pretty sure that was jealousy earlier," Ruby said as she placed her hand on his chest.

For the first time she felt something similar to a heartbeat, it was slow but there, Hades leaned down and kissed her before she could kiss him.

"I'm still here, could you at least what until I left," Nico said as they broke apart.

"Okay that's if you want to face my mother," Ruby said.

"What's she going to do? Kill me, I wouldn't be surprised," Nico said.

"She could curse you so that you never talk again because I would like that," Hades replied.

"Thanks a lot dad," Nico said.

"No problem," he replied.


End file.
